1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat-dissipating module and an electronic apparatus, and more particularly to a heat-dissipating module having a heat-dissipating tube and an electronic apparatus having the heat-dissipating module.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid advance of computer technology in recent years, computers are made to operate at high frequency, and a heat generation rate of each of electronic elements in a computer host has become greater and greater. To avoid temporary or permanent failures of the electronic elements in the computer host due to overheat, dissipating the heat generated by the electronic elements in the computer host is of critical importance.
Taking a central processing unit (CPU) as an example, when the temperature of the CPU itself exceeds its normal operating temperature during operation at high frequency, operation errors or temporary failures of the CPU will probably occur, resulting in a crash of the computer. In addition, when the temperature of the CPU itself is much higher than its normal operating temperature, transistors in the CPU will be probably damaged, causing the permanent failure of the CPU.
Taking a notebook computer as another example, a general trend of the current notebook computers is towards the development of large data storage capacity, high reading speed and high writing speed. In line with this trend, current hard disks are developed towards high memory capacity and a high rotation rate.
However, the development of the hard disks as described above will cause a considerable amount of heat generated by the hard disks during operation, thereby increasing the temperatures of the hard disks during operation. If the heat is not timely transferred and thus is accumulated in the hard disks, the temperatures of the hard disks will continuously rise and exceed over their normal operating temperatures. This overheating may result in temporary or permanent failures of the hard disks or a shortened life span thereof. The temporary failures of the hard disks will cause a data loss or the crash of the notebook computer due to its unstable operation. In addition, if the temperatures of the hard disks are much higher than their operating temperatures, the hard disks may be subject to unrecoverable damage.